Claiming the Bennett
by bourbonandblush
Summary: A solo trip to New Orleans leaves Bonnie in the company of Rebekah Mikaelson. An unlikely friendship begins to form between the pair and with it, a growing attraction between Bonnie and Rebekah's irresistible older brother. Kennet.
1. Chapter One

**_(This is my first fan-fic. Please be gentle._**

 ** _A couple of things to note: Kol never died in the Vampire Diaries, he just departed for New Orleans with the rest of his family. This story focuses solely on Bonnie/Kol._** = ** _This first chapter mainly covers the forming bond between Rebekah and Bonnie. Don't worry, the story will become more Kennet-focused in the upcoming chapters._** **_Rated M for language and a ton of smut. If you come across a grammatical error, please feel free to tell me so I can fix it ASAP._**

 ** _Thank you guys. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: These characters are the property of L.J. Smith and the CW Network.)_**

Bonnie Bennet had heard countless rumors of the pulsating magic that emanated from the city of New Orleans; the historical city was known to be a breeding ground for powerful ancient magic. And yet, as she strolled down Canal street, she realized the rumors hardly did the city any justice at all.

A soft hum of magic seemed to flow in every direction around her. It summoned her, seducing her senses with its intoxicating authority.

Quite frankly, she'd come to New Orleans for two reasons.

First and foremost, she needed to see what the hell all the fuss was about. Was the Crescent City really as enchanting as other witches claimed?

Secondly, she required a damn good drink and preferably one far away from the supernatural cesspool better known as Mystic Falls. From what she'd been informed, the beings of New Orleans acted with discipline and order. This was something that she always hoped Mystic Falls could achieve, yet the small town continuously fell short.

When Bonnie had informed Caroline of her spur of the moment vacation to Louisiana, the vampire's eyebrows disappeared beneath her blonde locks.

* * *

 _"New Orleans?" Caroline's eyes widened in bemusement. "Why?"_

 _"Because, I need to get away from all the endless fuckery." Bonnie said simply, and Caroline smiled sadly._

 _"I get it Bon, I really do," she nodded empathetically. Caroline knew better than anyone how much her witch counterpart deserved a break, "but why New Orleans?"_

 _Bonnie bit her lip, contemplating. "I don't know, it just…feels right?"_

 _"I could come with." Caroline suggested, but Bonnie knew the proposition was far from sincere._

 _Niklaus Mikaelson resided in New Orleans and the maniacal hybrid still very much held a candle for her dear friend. She could never ask Caroline to come along, not when she knew the implications it might place on her friend's budding relationship with Stefan._

 _"What if you run into our favorite original family?" Caroline read her mind._

 _Bonnie scoffed. "I've learned the hard way that there's worse things to deal with than an Original vampire."_

 _Caroline laughed._

* * *

Bonnie hesitated at the entrance of a nightclub. The door swung open suddenly and a group of young marines drunkenly waltzed out. Music blared out of the club, ricocheting off the alleyway. She watched as the men scrambled to the curb and began a heated debate on whether to call for a Lyft or an Uber.

 _"It's the same fucking thing, man."_

 _"Just get my ass home. I'm hungry."_

 _"Ooh! Waffle House, bro."_

Bonnie chuckled before taking a step toward the door.

"Out of all the wonderful places to toss back a drink in Nola, you choose a dodgy little shake joint?" A familiar female voice called over her shoulder.

Bonnie froze. She would recognize the lacy British accent anywhere. She closed her eyes, sighing softly.

She had prepared for the possibility of encountering a Mikaelson. In fact, she strongly expected it. She just never believed it'd happen within the first two hours of setting foot in the city.

"Rebekah." She greeted finally, turning around to face the flaxen beauty.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed as she assessed the witch. Her blue irises travelled the length of her form, processing what she saw before her.

"At first," she raised an eyebrow, "I could hardly believe it was you."

At this, Bonnie smiled bitterly. "Well, not that I'm keeping count, but it has been several years."

Rebekah mulled over her words as she observed the woman before her. Gone was the teenage witch she once knew.

Bonnie's shoulders were pushed back confidently. She was adorned in a black dress that clung to her like a second skin. Rebekah noted that the dress did not rest at an indecent length nor did it expose too much cleavage and yet, on her curvaceous frame it looked utterly provocative. The 'several years' that the witch spoke of had certainly filled out her body wondrously. The vampire's eyes skid lower to the witch's feet and found a pair of black strappy pumps.

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

The original drew nearer and the witch firmly stood her ground. Several moments of silence passed between them.

"Well," Bonnie cleared her throat, "as lovely as this reunion has been, I could really use a drink. So, if you don't mind-"

Rebekah snorted and eyed the witch suspiciously. "What're you doing here?"

Bonnie clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just told you."

"You expect me to believe that you came all the way to New Orleans just for the libations?"

"I don't expect you to believe shit." Bonnie shrugged indifferently. "But yes. I came here to experience the magic and the booze."

Rebekah walked closer, looking around skeptically. "And where's the blonde barbie and doppletwat?"

"Caroline couldn't make it." Bonnie stared Rebekah squarely in the eyes. "And as for the dopple _bitch_ , I wouldn't know and I couldn't care less."

A mixture of great amusement and surprise washed over the original's features. The doppelgänger and her witch besty had fallen out?

Rebekah let out a low whistle. "You two are on the outs?"

"For quite some time now." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's really none of your fucking business," Bonnie began, and Rebekah glowered, "but I'll tell you if it means you'll leave me alone so I can have my drink."

Rebekah circled the witch, debating it over. Indeed, it _was_ a likely story. New Orleans was renown for its magic – something any witch would desire to encounter, and Bourbon Street alone packed more pubs and clubs than that sorry excuse for a Virginian town. Perhaps the witch was telling the truth, but if she wasn't…

 _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._ Nik's conspiratorial voice danced in her mind.

"How about you tell me over a drink?" Rebekah smiled. Less than a foot of space separated them. "If this is indeed your first time in New Orleans, you'll need someone… _well-experienced_ with the territories to... _pop_ your New Orleans cherry."

Bonnie smiled at Rebekah's offer. She was far from foolish and was aware of the angle the original vampire was trying to play. She didn't trust Bonnie and therefore was attempting to unearth any hidden agenda the witch might have.

Reluctantly, Bonnie nodded. Sacrificing a night of her vacation to have a drink with Rebekah was a small feat if it'd clear her name amongst the Originals. She simply wanted to enjoy the rest of her vacation in peace. Besides, she had more than enough enemies and a large part of her was hoping to put whatever conflict she had with the Mikaelson family to bed.

"Only if it's bourbon."

* * *

The women shared a table on a balcony of an upscale jazz club. Raw oysters doused in hot sauce sat on a bed of ice between them. Bonnie grabbed a lemon wedge and squeezed it over an oyster before slurping its meaty contents down.

"There's no ladylike way to do this, is there?" Bonnie chuckled and Rebekah shook her head, giggling.

"Do continue, please! She gave you an ultimatum?" The blonde stared incredulously at the brunette.

"Pretty much. She was _so_ jealous of the bond that Damon and I formed." Bonnie relayed the events that occurred post-1994. She picked up her bourbon and swished the glass, staring down at the circling amber liquid. "I just kept thinking... all those years she begged me to see a semblance of humanity in him...to get along with him, right?"

Rebekah nodded in understanding. "Then when you finally do, she asks you to choose between your friendship with her or your friendship with him?"

"I mean," Bonnie chuckled without amusement, "most women are dying for their best friends to get along with their man."

Rebekah took a long sip of her wine. Her blue eyes watched Bonnie over the rim of her glass. "You chose him."

"Of course." Bonnie threw up her hands wildly. "I've done so much for Elena. I sacrificed _everything_ for her. My mother...I... _died_ multiple times. She continuously put me through the ringer and I was so blinded by our friendship that I never saw it until that moment."

"And Damon?"

Pain fell over the witch's features. It was enough to indicate what had occurred between the two and Rebekah chose not to pry further.

To her surprise, in that moment, the vampire felt great sympathy for the witch. It was a shame. The elder vampire had lived out majority of her many years on this Earth without female companionship. What she wouldn't give to have a friend who was as loyal to her as Bonnie had been to those ungrateful slags. She couldn't believe she was thinking it, but Bonnie Bennett truly deserved better.

"And what of my brother's crush?"

Bonnie caught her reference.

"Caroline says she'll never choose between the two of us, but I think if it actually came down to it..." Bonnie smirked proudly before tossing back the remainder of her drink. "She's with Stefan though, so family parties would be pretty awkward if she were to severe ties with Elena."

Something flashed in Rebekah's eyes. Anger? Annoyance? Disappointment? Bonnie had forgotten all about Rebekah's past love affair with the younger Salvatore.

"My bad."

"Don't fret, love." Rebekah discarded whatever emotion she was feeling. "Care for another?"

Bonnie nodded.

Rebekah motioned to their waiter. "Another bourbon, please. And you can top me off as well."

She flashed an attractive smile at the young man and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. He nodded, staring at Rebekah longingly for several seconds, before departing to fetch their drinks.

" _Seriously?_ " Bonnie laughed.

"What? The poor lad can't help himself." Rebekah smirked innocently.

* * *

At the Mikaelson manor, the youngest and the oldest of the Mikaelson brothers lounged in their living room.

Elijah sat in a leather armchair with a glass of wonderfully-aged scotch in his hand. Deep in thought, he closed his eyes. His family was finally on the verge of reestablishing their authority over the city. Mikael was dead. Marcel, an ally. And Niklaus was too busy with his duties of fatherhood to be concerned with his maniacal escapades. Their circumstances were rapidly improving. He slowly sipped his drink, feeling a calm he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"We live in a world," Kol was laying on his back on their Persian-carpeted floor, "that has an application-"

"App." Elijah corrected patiently, not opening his eyes.

"An app," Kol savored the word in his mouth, "that gives you a broad selection of minxy little things just begging to be fucked."

Kol continued to scroll mindlessly through his Tinder, offering up the occasional swipe right.

"Indeed, gone are the days of courtship." Elijah remarked sadly.

"Forgive me," Kol stared up at the ceiling, narrowing his chocolate eyes, "but you actually sound disappointed."

"Well, baby brother, some of us prefer the intrigue of a challenge." Elijah explained sarcastically and Kol smiled.

"Oh on the contrary St. Elijah, I can _never_ resist a challenge, but I'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity to bed-"

Feminine laughter interrupted his trail of thought.

Kol sat up quickly, exchanging a curious glance with Elijah. Seconds later, their sister came into view, accompanied by a thoroughly unexpected guest. Dazed, Kol raised his eyebrows.

"Brothers." The blonde grinned. "I do believe you remember Miss Bonnie Bennett."

While it was true that Bonnie Bennett stood before him, she certainly was not the Bonnie Bennett that he remembered. He had always found the witch to be beautiful, but at present moment, she was downright ravishing. Never, in his entire history of knowing her, had he ever witnessed her in such a flattering set of clothes. Where were the signature figure-concealing layers she tended to hide beneath?

 _Shit_.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah stood to his feet immediately, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Bonnie smiled softly at the oldest Mikaelson. "Well, you can thank your sister. She's quite persuasive."

At this, Elijah's eyes sought out Rebekah for an explanation.

"I had the noble honor of saving Bonnie from an incredibly mediocre evening." Rebekah chimed tipsily. She ushered the witch over to a nearby love seat and gestured for her to sit down.

Still on the floor, Kol sat less than two feet away from Bonnie. Her drunken gaze gave him a once over, lingering a bit longer than necessary on his shirtless abdomen. He smirked, causing her to relocate her gaze back to Rebekah.

"I hope you don't mind, I promised her a nightcap." Rebekah continued.

"Did you now?" Elijah looked pointedly at Rebekah, still seeking a more sufficient explanation for Bonnie's unexpected visitation.

"And a warm bed." Bonnie reminded her. One glance around Bonnie's cheap hotel room and the vampire had refused to allow her to stay there.

"Upstairs, take a left, two doors down the hall to the right." Kol gave her directions to his bedroom. Elijah shot his younger sibling a daunting look, but Rebekah merely snorted.

"Fat chance." She vexed before glancing at Bonnie who was completely oblivious.

Elijah suddenly grew weary. He had finally felt a sense of peace, yet now alarm gripped his senses. He needed answers and he needed them immediately.

"Miss Bennet, would you be so kind as to excuse us as I accompany my sister in preparing your nightcap?"

"Exactly how many originals does it take to prepare a drink?" The bourbon allowed the words to leave her lips bluntly. She knew, undoubtedly, that Elijah wanted to secretly discuss her in private. Both Rebekah and Kol chuckled, but Elijah did not share their sentiment. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. By all means, Elijah. Thank you."

The elder vampire nodded curtly and flashed into the kitchen with his younger sister at his heels. The witch suddenly wished she had vampire hearing.

Bonnie sighed heavily; her body was exhausted. Originally, when she agreed to have a drink with Rebekah, she'd viewed it as a means to an end. She never expected it to lead to one of the most thrilling nights of her life. Their night had blended seamlessly from dinner at the jazz club to gambling at a local casino. She'd even won eight-hundred dollars playing blackjack.

The witch rubbed her tired legs, unbuckling the straps of her shoes. As she did so, she quickly became aware of Kol's eyes burning into her every movement. She stole a glance at him and found him shamelessly watching her. While most people would look away after being caught staring, Kol simply stared harder.

Heat flooded her cheeks and she silently prayed for Rebekah's return.

* * *

"Precisely what are Miss Bennett's intentions for being here?" Elijah spoke calmly, but Rebekah knew him well enough to detect the urgency in his tone.

"That is yet to be determined for certain, brother. However, she claims to be in need of a little downtime." Rebekah grabbed a lock of her hair, assessing the tips for split ends.

"Then, why New Orleans?"

"Look around you, brother," Rebekah gestured to the thin air, "why the hell not?"

"Niklaus will not be pleased with your decision to play tour guide and quite frankly, neither am I." He scolded.

"Elijah, an opportunity presented itself and I seized it. She's cut the deadweight of the brother-hopping harlot. From what I've gathered, Niklaus' little ladylove is the only one out of their crackbrained little circle that she remains in contact with." She attempted to explain her reasoning.

Elijah watched her intently.

"With that being said, she could be eager to form new friendships." Rebekah smiled. "She's a bloody Bennett. Half of every curse and spell in existence is tied directly to her bloodline. If we get in good with her, we'll be unstoppable, Lijah."

Her brother considered her words as she continued. "All we have to do is treat her decently. Something none of those halfwits were capable of accomplishing."

"We cannot know for certain if she means our family harm." Elijah argued, narrowing his eyes. He still wasn't sold.

"Yes, we cannot. But I ask you brother, do the pros outweigh the risk?"

* * *

Truth be told, Bonnie Bennet's self-righteous behavior had always grated Kol's deviant nerves raw, but as his eyes roamed her lustrous caramel skin and supple full lips, all he could imagine was fucking it out of her until she was left sullied and claimed by the sin that was him.

"You seem different, little witch."

Bonnie was still blushing. "You know, you're the second Mikaelson tonight who told me that?"

Kol smirked and leaned forward to grab one of her discarded shoes. He ran his fingers against its suede surface. "These are nice."

"Thanks." She suddenly became very interested in the vaulted ceiling. She swallowed, attempting to lasso in the unspeakable thoughts she was having about Kol Mikaelson.

 _I need to sober up._

"You're very welcome, little witch." Upon the words 'little witch', his tone had taken an abruptly sensual turn. If her panties weren't already soiled by his hauntingly handsome presence, they certainly were now.

She stood up suddenly, feeling exposed, and crossed the room. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Next to the kitch-." Before he could finish his sentence, she turned on her heel.

He watched her retreating backside in amusement. The vampire was exceedingly pleased to discover that his presence was having quite the affect on the witch. Her sweet scent enveloped the room. It was a mixture of cardamom and honey with the heady aroma of her positively mouthwatering arousal. And to think, it was for him.

 _Fuck_.

His phone chimed. He unlocked his iPhone and read the new notification. Kol could feel his member growing uncomfortably erect in his jeans. 'Mandy from Chalmette, LA' who swiped right could fuck off, because the only person he desired in that moment was Bonnie Bennett.


	2. Chapter Two

Silence fell over Rebekah and Elijah as they heard footsteps approaching. Shyly, the witch glanced at the siblings before continuing toward the bathroom.

* * *

Bonnie surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Remarkably, her hair had stayed in place, but her emerald eyes were slightly red from exhaustion. Taking a deep breath, she shut them.

The entire night had been overwhelmingly bizarre.

First, she actually enjoyed Rebekah's company and now she found herself having inappropriate thoughts about Kol Mikaelson.

Years ago, she conspired with her friends to kill him. His death had been so important to her back then and yet now it all seemed laughable. She bit her lip at the memory. Kol tried to warn her about Silas, but Elena was desperate for the vampire cure, and Bonnie had been loyal to her to a fault.

Still, the Bennett witch felt very uncomfortable with her attraction to the original.

One too many drinks in combination with a lack of sex (or as Caroline had put it: "You're being a nun!"), had crumbled her resolve under his lust-filled stare. She was drunk and deprived and he looked damn good undressing her with those hazel eyes.

Bonnie splashed cold water on her face and released a sigh. She needed to leave.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Kol joined Rebekah and Elijah in the kitchen.

"Our sister is infatuated with the idea of befriending the witch."

Kol had no objections. He intended to do a little _befriending_ himself.

"She believes it's mere coincidence that Miss Bennett has chosen to take her holiday in New Orleans."

"Perhaps it is?" Kol said it like it was obvious.

He flashed across the room and sat on the kitchen counter. The vampire picked up an apple from a nearby fruit basket and effortlessly split it in half.

"Truly Elijah," he took a bite, "you're spending too much time with Nik. You're beginning to sound equally as paranoid."

Rebekah laughed heartily.

Elijah scoffed, tugging lightly on the cuffs of his suit jacket. "Call it what you desire brother, but I have put forth tremendous effort to ensure our family's livelihood."

Kol watched him momentarily, softening a bit. "Brother, nobody questions your enterprises on behalf of this family."

It was Rebekah's turn to speak.

"Elijah you've always been the practical one," she assured him, "the one devoted to us all," she glanced at Kol before returning her gaze to Elijah, "therefore, I trust you and your judgement, and I will honor whatever it is that you require."

They heard the water faucet shut off in the bathroom.

Elijah tilted his head, contemplating. There was no denying that his sister's words rang true. Befriending the Bennett witch was a well-calculated move.

"I do admit, an ally-ship with Miss Bennett certainly offers security." The older Mikaelson narrowed his eyes. Moments passed until finally he nodded at his younger siblings. "Very well. For now, we tread carefully."

He thought briefly of their other brother who was currently in Lafayette with Hayley. The pair was strengthening ties with werewolves in neighboring cities. They would be back tomorrow evening.

"I will give word to Niklaus of her arrival in New Orleans," Elijah spoke seriously, "let us show Miss Bennett a good time and under _no_ circumstances should you incite her."

Although he was speaking to both of his siblings, he stared explicitly at his younger brother.

 _Incite her?_ Kol smirked. He had far bigger plans.

Kol waltzed out the kitchen just as Bonnie was coming out of the bathroom, and it was only because of Elijah's close proximity that he decided to spare the witch further flirtation. They passed each other, locking eyes, and he zipped upstairs to his bedroom.

Slightly baffled, but surprisingly grateful for his departure, Bonnie approached Rebekah.

"I think I should leave." She announced and glanced quickly at Elijah.

"Why?" Rebekah's eyebrows stitched together. They must've made her uncomfortable with their private conversation.

"Um, reality set in?" Bonnie smiled apologetically. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

Frowning, Rebekah opened her mouth to object, but it was Elijah who spoke.

"Miss Bennett, while there's no sense in denying that I was taken aback by you being here, I assure you, any friend of Rebekah's is welcome in this home."

 _Friend of Rebekah's._ The words were certainly an overstatement, but, somehow, when Bonnie's eyes met Rebekah's, she didn't mind.

"It's not even the morning after yet and you already regret me?" Rebekah pouted indignantly.

Bonnie broke into a huge smile. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _Kol pushed Bonnie against the wall and rested his forehead against hers. His chocolate eyes briefly searched her emerald ones and then flicked hungrily to her full lips. He was going to kiss her. Her entire body burst with need at the revelation. She wanted him to kiss her._

 _He stroked her face and she melted into his touch. The vampire smirked knowingly at her before gripping her chin and pressing his lips against hers. His tongue ran across her lips, causing them to open in permission, and he expertly began to explore her mouth._

 _She moaned._

Bonnie's eyes opened in alarm.

 _Where am I?_

She sat up quickly to assess her surroundings, but the action caused her head to pound violently. She stilled, attempting to calm her dizzy spell.

Memories of last night slowly flooded her mind. _A carefree version of herself laughed beneath Rebekah's arm._

She was in Rebekah's bed, but Rebekah was nowhere in sight. She sat there alone with the silk bed sheets twisted wildly around her body.

 _It was just a dream._ She tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was dry. _It felt so real._

* * *

Kol laid on his back, absentmindedly playing with a baseball. He tossed the ball into the air and waited for it to return to his palm.

It'd been a long time since he slipped into someone else's dreams. He was an advocate of compulsion, and utilized it freely to fulfill his dastardly desires, but he rarely found the need to use his vampirism to invade another's mind in their sleep.

It was a risky idea, and if she found out - or worse, if _Elijah_ found out - he'd suffer major reprisal, but as he stood in Rebekah's doorway, watching the witch sleep, he simply couldn't resist.

Funnily enough however, as he began to conjure himself into her mind, he met no resistance in guiding her where he desired. In fact, as soon as her subconscious mind sensed his presence, it latched on and gave him a front row seat to her blatant desire for him.

Bonnie's mind unraveled, showcasing her need for him, and he met that need by displaying his own desire.

 _Are her eyes really that green?_ He couldn't recall.

While they kissed in her dream, the witch's heart sped to an unruly beat, and it was only the threat of waking her that made him depart to his room.

"Kol."

Elijah was standing in the hallway. Kol raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"May I have a word?"

The younger brother nodded distractedly, still tossing the ball.

Elijah entered the bedroom and slowly peered around. It was the only room in the entire manor that was modernly decorated, and Elijah had the sneaking suspicion that Kol's eagerness to assimilate to the present world was an attempt to overcome the fact that Niklaus had denied him the last ten decades.

He placed his hands in his pockets and roamed over to a nearby window. He watched as tourists and locals strolled by their home, entrapped with the slights of their daily lives.

Kol waited patiently for Elijah to address whatever was on his mind.

"As expected, Niklaus was rather put off," his older brother updated him, "but I've managed to sway him."

"When is he not?" Kol stated quietly. It was a rhetorical question. When Elijah continued to hover, Kol stared at him. "What _really_ brings you here, brother?"

Elijah smiled, but remained silent, and continued to watch life unfurl on the street below.

Understanding his brother's silence, Kol smiled. "I'll play nice, but I can't promise to behave if she makes any advances on her end."

Thinking of the witch, Elijah chuckled softly. "Somehow, I don't believe that's a likely scenario."

Kol said nothing. Instead, he thought of the kiss that he'd shared with Bonnie in her mind. Even if she was unaware of it, she desired him on a subconscious level and that was enough to convince him otherwise.

"Oh, you never know, St. Elijah." His tone held a lilt in it which caused his brother to eye him wearily.

* * *

Bonnie searched the blankets for her missing phone and found it buried beneath one of the many pillows on the bed.

 **8:42 A.M.**

 **Care (3 Text Messages)**

She unlocked her phone and read through them.

 **'Text me when you get to the hotel and be safe.'**

 **'Hello?'**

 **'Bon, are you okay?'**

She opted to respond to them later. Right now, she couldn't think.

Bonnie bit her lip.

Southern heat boiled the room. She desperately needed to shower and was grateful that Rebekah's room featured an en suite. Moving off the bed, she ventured to her suitcase and began searching its contents.

After debating over the clothing she packed, she settled for a forest green chiffon romper. Collecting her belongings, the witch disappeared into the bathroom and didn't emerge for the next twenty minutes.

As she scrubbed away the sweat of last night, she began to ponder her dream.

She kissed him and it felt tauntingly passionate - more heated than anything she'd ever experienced in real life and yet, it hadn't even been real.

 _God, I'm pathetic._

Surprisingly, a tiny part of her wished the kiss had been real, but she immediately pushed the feeling down and finished conditioning her hair. There was no way in hell she would ever allow Kol Mikaelson to best her and allowing him to kiss her - to _seduce_ her, would be doing just that.

* * *

She rinsed the remaining soap off her skin and exited the shower. Drying off, she changed and brushed her teeth and left the en suite to discover Rebekah had returned.

"Good morning." The blonde greeted pleasantly. "I managed to fetch you some beignets."

"You're heaven-sent." Bonnie smiled appreciatively; she was eager to try the New Orleans staple.

She followed Rebekah out of the bedroom, grabbing her phone along the way, and the pair headed downstairs to the dining room. The home was huge and Bonnie noted that it took at least two minutes to get from one section of the house to another.

As they entered the kitchen, they found Kol opening a brown pastry bag. Rebekah sped to him and swatted his hands away. "Ah-ah! They're for Bonnie."

Bonnie admired him quietly from the back. His tall frame was clothed in a white henley, a pair of black jeans, and boots.

Kol peered over his shoulder at her.

 _Shit._

She was freshly showered with damp hair and he was slightly jarred to see that her beauty didn't suffer without makeup.

She was wearing a lovely little green ensemble that showed off her gorgeous legs and although he had no clue what the garment was exactly, she looked positively edible in it.

Kol waited for her to acknowledge him, but that moment never came. Instead, she busied herself with her phone.

Unfazed by her dismissal, he grinned. He knew better.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind sparing one," he attempted to receive her attention, "right, little witch?"

Reluctantly, her enchanting green eyes tore away from her phone. When she spoke, her tone was calm yet playful. "Actually, I intend to eat every last bite."

 _They really are quite green._ Kol noted of her eyes.

"But there's at least half a dozen."

"I said what I said." Bonnie shrugged her dainty shoulders indifferently, but a smile played on her lips.

"It's true, you know. I've never witnessed anyone consume so many oysters." Rebekah remarked in awe. "She has quite the appetite."

Kol smirked. Despite their protests, he stole a beignet. "I have quite the appetite as well...for a lot of things."

At this, Bonnie's eyes met his and he gave her a flirtatious smile that caused her heart rate to increase. Both vampires took notice. Rebekah shot her brother a reprimanding look.

The female original wasn't blind. She knew that her brothers were blessed with extraordinary genes. They were handsome, charming, and each stylish in their own right (Elijah had the best sense of style, of course), and she was accustomed to women melting before them like dogs in heat.

But where Elijah was noble with his affections and Niklaus was selective with his pursuits, Kol was profoundly ruthless.

In the 19th century, he thought it a game to seduce principled virgins and discard them like candy wrappers. And now, at present moment, she watched him spiral out of control with a parade of women who had considerably looser morals. So, as she watched her new friend dissolve beneath his words, she immediately felt defensive.

"Kol, it's girl-time. Run along." Rebekah glared at him.

Kol frowned in disappointment, but Bonnie's phone rang before he could respond

She stared at the screen to find Caroline calling.

"Excuse me." The witch stood from her chair.

By the time she made it outside, she'd already missed the call. She mumbled a silencing spell around her and then called Caroline back.

* * *

The minute Bonnie exited the kitchen, Rebekah rounded on Kol.

"Don't." She said hostilely.

"What exactly are you referring to, beloved sister?"

"I'm fond of her, Kol." Rebekah informed him. She actually liked Bonnie.

"So am I," a smug grin spread across his handsome face, "and I think she's rather fond of me too."

His sister frowned.

"She's not one your play things," Rebekah argued angrily, "I don't wish to see her hurt."

Kol was rapidly becoming annoyed. He rolled his eyes. "On the contrary sister, I simply want to pleasure her."

" _Kol_."

Out of all of his siblings, Kol had loved Henrik the most; they were inseparable when he was alive and Kol deeply cherished the memories he had of him. Those memories however, were over a thousand years old, and as he peered at Rebekah he realized that, at some point in time, his little sister had slowly become his favorite.

He sighed suddenly, feeling very tired. "Will you stop thinking the worst of me? If it really bothers you, I won't touch her."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're alive!" Caroline bit out sarcastically. Bonnie could hear the twins screaming in the background. "Girls, can you please be quiet? Mommy's on the phone."

Bonnie chuckled. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Caroline redirected her attention to her best friend. Her voice was concerned.

"Yeah, I think." Bonnie stated honestly.

"You think? What's going on, Bon?" Caroline interrogated over the noise of her home.

Bonnie hesitated. "I slept over the Mikaelson's."

"You what?" Caroline was startled.

"Basically, I partied all night with Rebekah then we went back to her crib." Bonnie clarified. When she spoke, she realized just how absurd it sounded.

"Really?" Caroline asked in shock, "wait, did you...?"

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened in realization. " _No_. Of course not."

It was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"Bon, you're gonna have to give me more than that. You can't just casually mention that you hung out with Rebekah. How the heck did it even happen?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and recapped the events from the previous night while Caroline hung onto every word.

" _Kol?_ " Caroline's tone was amused. Bonnie had just told Caroline about her dream.

"Can you not right now?" The witch bowed her head, blushing profusely. She kicked a nearby rock softly with her shoe.

"Can you blame me? It's just... a little unexpected."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not gonna act on it." Bonnie said seriously. "He's a total fuckboy, Care."

 _An irresistibly sexy fuckboy._

"Hmm..."

It was all her friend said.

"Hmm?" Bonnie repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You don't actually think I should, right?"

"You know what? I'm just gonna say it." Caroline sighed. "Bon, you need to get laid."

Bonnie scoffed in offense. " _Wow_."

"You do!" Caroline laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's true and I don't know? Maybe he can help you with that."

"Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yes, he's _gorgeous_. Granted...he's a little deranged, but speaking from personal experience, the deranged ones tend to be better in bed."

Caroline grew quiet suddenly with an unspoken question on her tongue. Bonnie easily read her friend's mind.

"Klaus isn't here." She stated casually.

"I didn't ask if he was." Her friend countered immediately. "Anyway, whether it's Kol or some other southern hottie, you're on vacation and you need to unwind."

Bonnie laughed in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

"Besides, aren't you the one who said ' _there are worse things to deal with than an original vampire_ '?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Bonnie huffed.

"Unwind Bon," she repeated the words for emphasis, "but don't you _dare_ leave me on 'read' like that again."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Shaking her head, Bonnie ended the call. _Maybe I do need to get laid?_ The witch turned around, considering the concept, but jumped in surprise when she found Elijah standing several feet away. She clutched her pounding chest and broke into a bout of nervous laughter.

"Miss Bennet," Elijah was slightly amused, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Recovering, Bonnie lifted the silencing spell.

"Oh, it's alright." She crossed her arms and assessed the vampire.

As usual, he wore an expensive fitted suit and designer shoes. His hair was perfectly styled and his jawline would make Michelangelo's David weep. Elijah was beautiful in the most intimidating kind of way. The type of intimidation that came from being young and inexperienced in the company of someone who wore culture and sophistication like an aura.

Cautiously, Elijah stepped forward. "I do hope you slept well."

A vision of Kol kissing her flashed through her mind and Bonnie resisted the urge to blush.

Bonnie swallowed, "I did, thank you."

The vampire studied her momentarily. She truly was exquisite. Her caramel skin glistened beneath the New Orleans sun and her eyes were such a lovely shade of green. She was an exotic beauty who reminded him greatly of the local mulattoes.

"Niklaus is returning tonight. Our family will be in attendance at an art gala at the St. Louis Cathedral. I think you'd find the location rather charming, it's one of the most historical locations in the city."

Bonnie bit her lip, sensing what was coming next.

Elijah continued, "It'd please us greatly if you'll accompany us."

 _Great_.

Bonnie had planned to part ways the minute she finished breakfast.

She would give Rebekah a hug and exchange numbers with her because despite the shock of it all, she actually really liked the vampire. And who knows? Maybe a few days before her departure they would go out for another drink. But this, this cozying up to the originals? This was not part of the plan.

She tore her eyes away from Elijah and stared up at the sky.

She knew she was enjoying herself with Rebekah. And an art gala at the St. Louis Cathedral (which she'd read was a popular tourist landmark) sounded incredible. But something deep inside her chest lurched.

She was afraid. Afraid of making connections with people who could easily fuck her over. They were the originals after all and if a lifelong friend could so callously discard her and her well-being, why couldn't they?

After everything she'd been through, she knew she was stronger. Her magic seemed to increase in power with each passing day. If it was necessary, she'd be able to handle herself, but it was the emotional turmoil that came with disaster that she couldn't stand.

Suddenly, Bonnie sighed deeply. _Fuck it, what's one more night?_

"I don't have anything suitable to wear." She admitted and Elijah smiled.

"Then you're in good hands with Rebekah."

* * *

 **(Okay guys, I will be uploading another chapter shortly. I just really wanted to get this one out of the way. I want you guys to be aware of the fact that** **this story is going to be extremely Bonnie-centric and I haven't quite worked out all of the pairings yet. It's definitely gonna be Kennet endgame, but I may have a couple of other main characters interested in her. ****I'm also still trying to figure out the exact timeline. In my next update, I'll try to clarify it a bit more. Thanks.)**


	3. Chapter Three

"Aunty Freya?" Hope dug a spoon into her strawberry ice cream. "I had a good dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" Freya stole a gummy bear from Hope's frozen treat. "What was it about?"

"A _really_ beautiful girl. I think she was a princess."

Freya chuckled. "Is that so?"

Hope nodded. "She was really nice and she made everyone happy."

"She sounds amazing," Freya touched her niece's nose, "just like you."

Hope smiled happily. "Uncle Kol was super duper in love with her."

Freya peered down at Hope. "Uncle Kol?"

"Yeah, he was in my dream too."

* * *

Klaus sped down the highway in his all black '65 Corvette.

Unnerved, Hayley watched him quietly from the passenger seat. They had just secured an alliance with the Nova werewolf pack, but a phone call from Elijah had placed Klaus into a sour mood.

Apparently, his baby sister was hobnobbing with the Bennet witch and to make matters worse, Elijah spoke of plans to pursue an alliance with her. Klaus' grip tightened dangerously on the wheel. Was he the only member of his family with a brain?

Of course, she was one of the most powerful witches he'd ever known. But the very thing that enticed his siblings, ignited a deep fear within him. After all, he knew from unpleasant experience just how powerful the witch was.

As they passed a gas station, Klaus' phone vibrated with a text, and his blue eyes stared at message in astonishment.

 ** _Please be nice. Xo, Caroline._**

The words were simple and to the point. She wanted him to play nicely with her beloved best friend. Contemplating his circumstances, he read the words over and smiled.

Perhaps the witch could be a beneficial ally after all.

* * *

 _ **Later that Evening**_

A witch placed her hands on a young man's shoulders and closed her eyes in concentration.

" _Revelare_." She mumbled the incantation and a vivid orange light instantly encircled the teenager. He peered at the light smugly, satisfied with the revelation.

"Have you ever had yours revealed?"

Bonnie was surprised to find Elijah standing beside her.

"Once." The witch chewed her lip, "a long time ago."

The Mikaelson was certainly intrigued now. A witch's imprint was like a human's aura, and it easily revealed just how powerful a witch was. He regarded her carefully, wondering if she'd be willing to indulge him.

She seemed to read his mind and smiled without meeting his eyes.

"My grams taught me never to show all of my cards."

He smiled at her wisdom. "Your grandmother was an intelligent woman."

"Can you tell me something though?" Bonnie sipped her champagne and the original nodded. "What's this event for exactly?"

Elijah absentmindedly spun his daylight ring on his finger and Bonnie followed the movement with her eyes.

She noted that he had very masculine hands, but it was a girlish thought, and she felt silly for thinking it, so she quickly returned her eyes to his face, but found him giving her a beguiling look.

His gaze was penetrating.

"You remind me greatly of Emily."

Bonnie swallowed, but couldn't properly react, because he was already looking away from her.

"I find myself burdened by the continuous onslaught within the magical communities," Elijah began to answer her question, "quite frankly, I'm just...too damn old."

Bonnie chuckled at his wording. "So this is an attempt to unify them?"

"It's a start." He nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

As Elijah departed into the crowd a black vampire approached Bonnie with Rebekah. He was handsome, with roguish features and a perfect smile. He slid a glass of bourbon into Bonnie's hands.

"I hear you're a Bennett, that's basically witch royalty."

Bonnie smiled at him, but peered uncertainly at Rebekah.

"This may be the epic love I informed you of." Rebekah clarified, drinking her own bourbon. The vampire gave Rebekah an affectionate look.

"Ah," Bonnie smiled between the pair, "Marcel."

Marcel nodded, happy to discover that Rebekah had discussed him. "How long are you in town for?"

"However long it takes to deplete my cash." Bonnie joked.

"Let me introduce you to my witch friends," Marcel suggested, "you have to see firsthand all the magic this city has to offer."

His words brought a smile to Bonnie's face, but her lips immediately pulled down when she saw Klaus enter the cathedral.

* * *

Kol smiled charmingly at the brunette who was openly flirting with him.

Teasingly, she placed her hand on his arm and bit her lip. His hazel eyes examined her thoughtfully; she was quite pretty and had rather endearing _assets_ , but despite her tantalizing features, he found himself distracted by the witch across the room.

Bonnie was smiling at something Marcel was saying.

 _"...you have to see first hand all the magic this city has to offer."_

Kol scoffed.

"Can I come home with you?" The brunette cupped Kol's face, regaining his attention. She pressed her body against his desirously and Kol smiled at her, gripping her waist.

The gala was rapidly becoming insipid anyway. When it came to parties, Kol greatly preferred the liberated chaos of nightclubs over hubristic black-tie events. And twelve out of ten times, he preferred committing wicked transgressions in his bed over leaving the house in the first place. The only reason he'd bothered coming to the gala at all was because Elijah had insisted his presence was necessary.

Kol leaned in to kiss her, but a motion from Bonnie caught his eye. She was headed through the crowd.

"Hold that thought, darling."

* * *

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

When Bonnie exited the bathroom, she found Kol standing in the hallway with his hands placed casually in his pockets. She eyed him in surprise, silently approving of the navy suit tailored to his sturdy body.

"Little witch."

Kol had trouble deciding which part of her anatomy he liked best. She wore an olive-colored dress that did wonders for her eyes. The garment fit her like a glove, resting just above her knees, and it featured straps that fell seductively off her shoulders.

"You look exquisite in that dress." He fantasized about ripping it off of her.

Bonnie leveled his gaze. "And how many women have you said that to tonight?"

"Doesn't make it any less true," Kol quipped easily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, it just makes it less significant."

The witch tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path playfully. Bonnie set her jaw and peered up at his face. They were standing awfully close now, and the smell of sandalwood and leather filled her nose. Bonnie struggled deeply to remain unaffected by the masculine scent.

"Do you mind?" She spoke sassily, but her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kol lingered a bit longer, relishing their closeness, and his eyes drifted to her lips. "Be weary of my sister's lover, he views witches as mere weapons to be wielded."

Her eyebrows furrowed and Kol turned to leave.

"And the rest of you don't?" She frowned after him.

Kol stared down at her with an unreadable expression, "believe it or not, prior to our insatiable bloodlust, my brother Finn and I actually had magic flowing through our veins."

His words sunk in slowly.

"You were a warlock." She deduced, and he smiled.

"I can't speak for Rebekah or Elijah. Nik and Marcel may not respect witches for what they truly are, but apart of me always will." He stated simply.

"And do you still respect them after you sleep with them?" Bonnie questioned sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him.

"Would you like to find out?"

"You're impossible." She shook her head in disbelief and walked past him.

He gently touched her waist, halting her. "I'm irresistible."

"I'm not interested." She countered, smiling sweetly at him, and pushed his hand away. "Besides, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

Smirking, Kol watched her retreating back. So she'd been watching him too.

* * *

Bonnie returned to Marcel to find Rebekah under his arm. She smiled distractedly at the pair and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waitress. Taking a large swig, she watched Kol return to the brunette he left behind.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah questioned, noticing the shift in her friend's behavior.

"Hm?" Bonnie didn't remove her eyes from Kol, "yeah, I'm fine."

Rebekah followed Bonnie's gaze to her older brother and frowned knowingly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." The witch smiled unconvincingly.

Rebekah and her lover exchanged a long look. Finally, after a moment of silence, Marcel decided to change the subject.

"After party's at my crib, you coming?" He flashed a warm smile at Bonnie, and she hesitated slightly when Kol's warning replayed in her mind.

She stole another glance in Kol's direction. Across the room, he was kissing the brunette passionately against the wall, and pressed his forehead against hers.

Upon the move, something stirred deep within Bonnie's mind. As she watched the scene unfold before her, slowly, something dawned on her.

Bonnie's beautiful green eyes narrowed dangerously and she finished the rest of her champagne.

"Is everyone going?"

"Most likely." Marcel nodded.

"Then what're we waiting for?" The witch asked coyly.

* * *

Bonnie smiled when they entered Marcel's extremely bacheloresque apartment. Large landscape paintings of New Orleans framed the walls, the furniture was modern and expensive, and a well-stocked liquor cabinet rested in the corner of his living room. But perhaps what intrigued her most, was the fact that witches and vampires filled the home, drinking, laughing, and conversing deeply amongst each other.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Kol disappear into a bedroom with the brunette from the gala. She glared in his direction but disregarded him, she would have her opportunity later.

"Sweet digs." She commented lightly, refocusing on the vampire before her.

"Thank you," Marcel bowed in a joking manner and gestured to his liquor cabinet, "what will it be?"

The friends requested bourbon and sat down on one of his white leather couches. Bonnie leaned back into the comfortable surface, looking around the room.

It was strange witnessing witches and vampires mingling in harmony. The entire concept was foreign to Bonnie, but it felt remarkably pleasing. For once, she didn't have to pick sides in some stupid supernatural war.

Bonnie bit her lip when she saw Elijah and Klaus approaching them.

* * *

"Oh God, Kol!"

Kol thrusted into the brunette, finding it ironic that she was moaning his name while he couldn't remember hers.

Linda?

He held her arms captive above her head and entered her deeper. She writhed beneath him, crashing her hips against his.

Lydia?

Releasing his fangs, he buried his face into her neck and ripped into her skin. The girl moaned loudly, and when her blood rushed into his mouth, she simultaneously quivered with her release.

* * *

"I must say, tonight you've captivated many hearts," Elijah watched Bonnie carefully, and she shifted under his penetrating gaze.

"Thanks for inviting me." It was all she could think to say. Elijah had the uncanny ability to make her feel both comfortable and very self-conscious at the same time.

"Unfortunately, I must take my leave." He continued and she simply nodded.

"So early?" Rebekah admonished.

"I have an important matter to attend to." Elijah exchanged a discreet look with Klaus.

Rebekah stared at her brothers, waiting for further clarification, and it was Klaus who spoke.

The hybrid draped a loving arm around Elijah's shoulder and smirked. "Off to fetch your dry-cleaning?"

The siblings laughed, and even Bonnie found it difficult to conceal a smile.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere mixing paint?" Elijah asked him seriously and Klaus laughed.

They clapped each other on the back and Elijah kissed Rebekah goodbye.

"Bye, Elijah." Bonnie looked at him, and he smiled politely at her.

"Goodnight, Miss Bennet." He turned to leave.

"Elijah?"

He stared down at her once more.

"Will you call me, Bonnie?"

The formality seemed so strange to her now.

"If it pleases you, yes."

Klaus exchanged a telling look with Rebekah. When the vampire left, Bonnie carefully avoided their eyes. Soon, Marcel returned with their drinks, and Bonnie was grateful for the distraction.

* * *

In the far corner of the room, Marcel was stroking Rebekah's arms lovingly, causing the blonde to swoon beneath his touch.

"Nobody wishes to see such a spectacle, sister. Get a room, Marcel has many to spare." Klaus spoke dangerously low, and even though he was across the room, Rebekah glared in his direction.

Moments later however, her and Marcel disappeared down the hallway and Klaus rolled his eyes in disgust. He took another sip of his scotch and directed his attention to the witch that sat across from him.

A very green gaze met an even bluer one.

All night, Bonnie was dreading this very moment. She was finally alone with Klaus.

When he arrived at the gala, she managed to avoid him with the distraction of company, but now, the rivals sat across from each other painfully undisturbed.

"I must say, you look...remarkably _adequate_ this evening."

This was a lie of course. Even he had to admit that she looked positively enchanting. The thought alone angered him.

Years ago, when he left her Godforsaken one-horse town, she'd been nothing more than a witch with enough audacity to challenge him. Now, as she sat before him, all he could see was a beautiful woman. Intrigued, he contemplated why he never noticed her beauty before, and after much deliberation, Klaus decided that it must've been easy to dismiss her attractiveness while she was a continuous thorn in his side.

Bonnie smiled sarcastically at his backhanded compliment. "You're as charming as I remember, Klaus."

"Ah, but you're the charming one, aren't you?" Klaus flashed his dimples, sitting back slightly, "at least, my siblings seem to think so. I, however, have never been one so easily swayed."

Bonnie eyed him dejectedly. "You realize your siblings are the ones seeking out my company, right?"

"Oh? Is my dear sister's infatuation one-sided? Perhaps I should provide her with a sordid little reality check."

"Of course not." Bonnie snapped defensively and her angry reaction caught him a little off guard - did she actually care for his sister?

Klaus chuckled, but Bonnie was no longer looking at him. The hybrid sensed her distraction and peered over his shoulder to see a woman coming down the hallway.

Bonnie silently watched Kol's lady friend exit Marcel's apartment, and then downed her bourbon in one gulp.

"Well, this was fun." Bonnie told Klaus.

The witch stood from the couch suddenly, wobbling slightly, and beelined for the hallway. She had an axe to grind.

Klaus, however, was in front of her in seconds. The hybrid clutched her wrists in his hands, holding her in place. Bonnie glared at him for the violation, but Klaus simply stepped closer, his face mere inches from hers.

"Have none of you heard of personal space?" She bit out irately.

"Betray my family in any shape or form and I'll personally burn you at the stake."

Bonnie laughed viciously and her magic immediately seared his skin, forcing him to release her.

"Go fuck yourself, Klaus."

Trembling angrily, she glared at him one last time before continuing down the hall.

The hybrid watched her go with contempt, but felt mildly bewildered when she stopped at the room Kol occupied.

* * *

Kol heard her spat with Klaus and was just zipping up his pants when she opened the door. Bonnie shut the door behind her and turned around to face him angrily.

"Not that you aren't extremely hot when you're all riled up," Kol smirked at her as he searched the room for the rest of his clothes, "but do you mind? I'm indecent."

He gestured to his bare chest and Bonnie's eyes involuntarily fell to his rock-hard abs. She crossed the room suddenly and picked up his discarded shirt. The witch threw it at him full force and he caught it easily with one hand.

Hoisting an eyebrow, Kol slid his arms into his dress shirt, but left it unbuttoned. Amused, he leaned against one of the bed posts.

Talk about misdirected anger.

"Are you having an episode?"

"Stay out of my head." She snapped angrilly.

Kol was silent for a moment, but soon after erupted into laughter. He peered around for his suit jacket and found it hanging off a nearby dresser.

"So I'm quite irresistible after all."

Bonnie stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

He turned his back to her and retrieved his jacket.

She knew.

 _How?_

Refacing her, Kol schooled his features into a look of mystification. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're referring to, little witch. Care to elaborate?"

"I know you made me dream about you." Bonnie bit out harshly.

Kol laughed loudly. This was far too amusing and he simply couldn't resist toying with her further. "If you're having dreams about me, I assure you it's on your own accord."

"In my dream, you kissed me," She spoke indignantly, blushing fiercely at her own words, "and I saw the way you kissed that woman-"

"I bet you did." Kol grinned smugly and Bonnie glared furiously. She released an exasperated noise and placed her finger in his face.

"You placed your forehead on hers just like in my dream. You tampered with my mind."

He smiled suddenly, impressed by her perceptiveness, and softly removed her finger from his face by grabbing her hand.

"I did no such thing." He lied effortlessly and rubbed her fingers with his own.

Bonnie scoffed, yanking her hand from his. "So my mind just materialized one of your little _seductive_ quirks out of no where?"

Kol shrugged with amusement in his eyes, "you're a witch. Perhaps you witnessed a prophecy of all the naughty things soon to transpire between us."

Bonnie blinked and Kol laughed harder this time.

Appalled by him, she stared at him momentarily, then suddenly, a burning sensation ripped through his brain. Bonnie raised her chin and his hands shot to his head in pain from the aneurism bursting in skull. Finally, after what felt like centuries to Kol, she ended his misery.

Kol panted heavily on the floor. His fangs had retracted instinctively and tiny black lines framed his eyes.

"Stay out of my dreams or I'll fry your ass." She turned the doorknob and began to walk away.

"That's not exactly fair now is it, little witch?" Kol called after her breathlessly, his face returning to normal, "not when you're the main contender of mine."

Bonnie slammed the door hard.


End file.
